Festival Duet
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: After a number of odd years being the sole voice of the Musical Festival, Karen is no longer alone in her singing duties this year. Instead, she is joined by her longtime Farmer Buddy in a duet. However, the two have a surprise in store...


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Wow, I haven't put up this kind of disclaimer for awhile, have I?_

_Important notes: As mentioned in the summary, this is a duet, so you'll get to read some lyrics. After these little notes, let's keep in mind that the singing text in italics, like this, will be the part that Karen sings. And the _**text in bold, like this, is the OC Farmer's part. **_And the few parts that are __**like this, bold italics, is when both performers are singing at the same time.**_ _Got it? Good. You'll find out who deserves the credit for this song later on, but anyway… Then let's do this._

* * *

**Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town**

**Festival Duet**

It was a special Fall Night in Mineral Town. The townsfolk gathered towards the church to witness the annual event of this night: The Music Festival.

During this night, the young adults of the town would gather by the altar to perform a ceremonial melody in honor of their beloved Harvest Goddess, much to the joy of the audience. Aside from the enchanting harmony accomplished each year throughout the generations, what most usually looked forward to in this era of Mineral Town was the lovely voice of their local diva, Karen. However, in the year of the arrival of the farmer, gossip of an alteration to the usual tradition spread throughout the townsfolk. In fact, the rumor was believed that this year's Music Festival would involve a Pre-Ceremonial Duet.

Once the townsfolk arrived, the first thing they noticed was the early arrival of their reputed diva, along with the organ player, Mary, waiting to play. But what was really noteworthy that night was her appearance. Of course, her "beautiful" face remained largely unchanged: her long, flowing brunette hair with bleached bangs remained intact, and her eyes were as emerald and spirited as usual.

What really caught their attention was the long, flowing tuxedo she was wearing. Not a haughty skirt, nor an elegant gown, but a violet tuxedo.

Instead, it was the bespectacled, raven-haired Mary who was wearing the gown that night; and a most beautiful baby blue one at that.

Most of the arriving audience was at a loss at this sudden increase in formality for the occasion, but they were even more perplexed by Karen's choice of attire.

Suddenly, a voice called out from the side:

"Umm… hello? Good evening, everybody! I'm sure you all might be a little confused right now as to what's going on, I suppose."

The audience turned to see a young man walking towards the designated center stage by Karen's side. He had short, jet-black hair, and earnest sapphire eyes. He, too, wore a tuxedo in similar form to that of Karen's; however, his took on the hue of a deep crimson. This very man happened to be Mitchel Blaze, Mineral Town's recent farmer.

"For those who've caught wind of the rumor that this Year's Music Festival will be a Duet… lucky you, because that is correct. If by any chance none of you heard, Karen and I happen to go way back as childhood friends. Besides the insanity we endure back in the day, it was a pretty fun ride. And, well… of course, it was really cool to finally be able to meet up after all this time. She told me about this nifty Music Festival, and so we had this little idea that we could have a little more fun with it thanks to the reunion of the dynamic duo…"

"That's right, folks," Karen interjected eagerly, "I was starting to think… after almost a dozen years or so of the same old thing, I figured we needed something new out of these festivals. And now with my buddy Mitch back at my side, I just knew this had to be done! Right, right… you guys must be wondering about the tuxes, right? Don't worry; it's all part of the act. It'll make more sense when we get on with the performing."

"Anyway…" Mitchel continued before he was suddenly interrupted, "We thought it would be nice to honor our unexpected reunion this year with this little "performance", as you will. Unfortunately, neither of us was confident enough in the instrumental accompany, and I'd rather not have Karen hog all the spotlight in what should be a duet--"

"HEY!"

"--But luckily, our dear friend Mary came in with her expertise and solved everything. We figured she might as well look the part, so we asked her mom to provide a nice outfit for her. Doesn't she look lovely tonight, folks?"

The audience gave a round of applause as all eyes were directed towards the blushing maiden, while the duo up front grinned in appreciation.

"Thanks, but moving on, tonight's song is one of friendship; not only of the longtime one between us featured performance, but of the bonds between all of you. Don't feel guilty if the sentiment starts getting to you and you start thinking of times long past with people we may or may not know. Embrace it, cherish it, do what you will with it besides forgetting it, because we're doing it in honor of the good old times for everybody." Mitchel concluded.

"Trust us, guys. You may not know this song, but you're gonna love it." Karen insisted with a wink. "We heard it once from an old movie and loved it so much; we tried this duet a long time ago: It didn't work, but I'm pretty sure this time we got it down flat."

The crowd chuckled at Karen's commentary as they got themselves comfortable for the performance.

"And as a final apology: please forgive me for granting Karen another excuse to widen her particularly substantial ego." Mitchel sighed.

And another round of laughter erupted from the audience while looked rather annoyed at her partner's final quip.

"Alright, start the music, Mary!" Mitchel signaled.

With that said, the organ maiden started off with a whimsical mini-solo as the duo prepared to sing:

**You've got a friend in me**

**You've got a friend in me**

**When the road looks rough ahead  
**

**And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed**

**Just remember what your old pal said  
**

**Boy, you've got a friend in me**

**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

_You've got a friend in me_

_  
You've got a friend in me_

_  
You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too_

_  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_  
We stick together and we see it through_

_  
Cuz' You've got a friend in me_

_  
You've got a friend in me _

_  
_**  
Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
**

**Bigger and stronger too**

_Maybe  
_

_But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
_

_It's me and you_

**And as the years go by**

_Our friendship will never die_

_**You're gonna see it's our destiny**_

**You've got a friend in me**

_You've got a friend in me_

_**You've got a friend in me…**_

After Mary played the last few notes, the citizens of Mineral Town leapt from their seats and delivered a standing ovation, much to the performers' pleasure.

"Few, for such a short song, it took one hell of a job getting it down just right." Karen told Mitchel rather subtlety.

"Glad to know we were able to deliver well enough. I was a little worried at first they might get mad at changing up tradition a little bit, but they don't seem to mind at all." Mitchel grinned.

After the applause died down a bit, Mary decided to approach the relieved farmer.

"So how was I? Was my end of the performance to your expectations?" she asked in awkward curiously.

"I'm pretty sure you pulled it off alright if the audience applauded." Mitchel said with his eyes rolled.

"Are you sure? Because, maybe the applause was for you guys. I just provided the background after all, and--"

"You did just fine, Mary. I'm sure that if my Piano-playing prodigy of a sister were sitting in that very audience, she too would've been amazed for your talent. I know my sister's level critique too: she ain't lenient." Mitchel said with a wink.

"B-b-b-but--"

"Just take the praise and enjoy it." Karen stated.

"…t-thank you." Mary replied reluctantly.

Suddenly, the unsuspecting pianist was met with an incoming embrace.

"You've gone and done us proud, my dear Mary." Mitchel assured with a warm smile.

After a few moments of being frozen in place, a few droplets of water ran down Mary's flushed face as she returned with a soft smile of her own.

"Hey! If you're done being all touchy-feely over there, can you guys get ready with act two now? We promised these folks we'd still do the traditional thing after this!" Karen reminded them, "I'd rather not see another fight break out between Mitch and Ann all because you kept her out of the limelight!"

"Right…right…" Mitchel uttered to himself.

"Thanks again, Mary! You really pulled it all together for us." He told Mary once more before he left to change for usual part of the Festival.

"Having to improvise on an ocarina… geez. I know Karen told me it was similar enough to a recorder, but gah… the handling and shape… can I really do this now?"

For a brief moment, the anxious pianist remained in place as was deep in thought.

"_Well, this was certainly different… A little strange with this haughty presentation, but… it really was fun, wasn't it? Thank you, Mitchel and Karen. I didn't think my part in this didn't matter as much, seeing as this was an ode to your old friendship, and yet… you really do see me as a valued friend, huh?"_

She then looked down at her baby blue gown in awe.

_"…do I really look good in this?"_

"Mary! Come on, let's get changed already!" Karen cried out.

"Coming!" Mary replied.

Mary paused once more and gave a nod and grin to herself before she joined Karen to find a proper changing room.

* * *

_Disclaimer, Part II: "You've Got a Friend In Me" is property of Randy Sparks._

_Yup, it be Toy Story, yo. It's a classic song. Respect your "buddy songs" and show tunes!_

…_this has been a Public Service Annoucnment/Disclaimer._


End file.
